Kitty Cat
by AusllyGirl123
Summary: When Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are at Sonic Boom, about to have a Team Austin meeting, a tiny tabby kitten runs into the store. Ally instantly runs over to it. But what happens when she says something that she thought had been fixed and Austin acts very strange? (My first one-shot. Bad summery, also, but please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hi! Thanks guys for reading my first one-shot! So this is a humor fic and romantic Auslly stuff. =3 Ok well on with the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own any characters from A&A**

* * *

**_Kitty Cat_**

**_Ally's POV_**

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Change. Here's your boom." I said tiredly as I handed a person their change.

"Ally are you ok? You look tired." Trish said as she walked up to me.

I looked up at her. "Really? I did not know that." I muttered sarcastically.

Just then, Austin and Dez walked into the store. "Hey Ally!" Austin called as he walked in.

"Hi, Austin." I muttered, sitting on the counter.

"Uh Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked me.

I shrugged. "Fine. I'm just tired. Ok let's get this meeting sta- KITTY!" I shrieked, running over to a tiny tabby kitten who just ran into the store.

I shrunk down to pet the cat carefully. It rubbed it's tiny head on my leg and began purring.

"AWWWW! Look at the kitty cat!" I squealed then heard a human like meow from behind me.

Austin was on all fours and was looking at me, smiling like an idiot.

He ran over to me on all fours and started rubbing my arm and leg and face.

"Um... Dez, I thought you fixed this." I said, turning my face from Austin and over to the ginger haired man-boy.

"Nope!" He replied brightly before saying, "Well gotta go. Bye!" Then he sped out of the store.

I groaned in annoyance as Trish started to crack up. "Triiiish!" I said, stretching out the 'i'.

"W-what?" She said between laughs.

I looked at Austin who was smiling and rubbing his cheek on mine. "Can you uh help?" I asked, looking at her.

She shook her head and sat on the counter. "Nope. I wanna see how this turns out."

I groaned again and tried to push Austin back.

He made a whimpering sound and crawled onto my lap.

"What the..." I started but trailed off, watching Austin move around of my lap then lay down on it.

He started to nuzzle his face onto my belly with a smile on his face.

Trish was still laughing like a crazy man while she was watching this. "Ally! L-Look at him!" Trish exclaimed.

I turned my head to Austin to see him staring at me with a creepy stalker-ish smile on his face.

"Ok. That's creepy." I said, trying to push Austin off of my legs. "Trish, he won't get off!" I wined, looking at Austin who wasn't phased by trying to be pushed off.

Right now, I was sitting flat on the floor, my legs pressed together and straight on the tile floor.

Austin simply 'meowed' again and shoved his face onto my cheek.

He started to nuzzle my cheek and bumped his forehead on my chin harshly.

"Ow! Austin!" I exclaimed, rubbing my chin.

He did it again and started rubbing his head in the crook of my neck.

Trish walked over, still laughing, and said, "Pet him."

I got a strange look on my face and Austin bumped his forehead harshly on my chin again. "Ow! No I'm not gonna-" "JUST PET HIM."

Trish demanded, cutting me off.

"Ok." I replied quickly. I ran my hand awkwardly through Austins hair, lightly touching his scalp.

I then heard a rumbling noise. "Trish... Is he... purring?" I asked, still petting him awkwardly.

Trish exploded into another fit of laughter and nodded, her face beginning to turn head.

"Ok let me stop this," I muttered, saying, "Kitty cat."

Austin did nothing but purr louder and bump his forehead onto my cheek. "Kitty cat." I repeted the trigger word again.

"Uh... Trish...?" I said, looking over to Trish. "Y-yes, Ally?" She sounded like she was gonna burst into laughter any second but was holding it in.

_Uh_ _oh. _I thought, turning my head back to Austin. Right when I turned my head, I felt something wet slide across my cheek.

"EWWW!" I shrieked loudly, trying to back away from Austin, but his weight had me rooted down.

He continued to lick my cheek and I screamed, "TRISH! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

She was clutching her stomach, laughing so that her face was red.

Austin finally stopped licking me and layed down on my lap. "Get. Off. Austin." I said, rubbing the spit from my cheek.

I shoved Austin harshly, trying to pry him off of my lap.

Finally getting the hint, Austin crawled off of me and sat in front of me like a cat.

"That. Was. DISGUSTING!" I exclaimed, standing up and walking over to Trish, who was still laughing.

Trish shook her head, forcing her laughter to die down. "No, it was halarious!"

I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt a hot breath on my neck.

When I turned around, I saw Austin with that stalker grin again. "God that grin is creepy!" I exclaimed just as Dez walked in.

"DEZ!" I screamed, causing him to stop.

Austin wrapped his arms around my neck slightly from behind and rested his chin on my head.

"Oh hi, Ally!" he said cheerfully.

I glared at him and said, "What's the trigger word to stop Austin from acting like a cat?!" I asked, my voice getting slightly louder.

"Oh! Cheese cake." Austin instantly lifted his chin and moved his arms from my neck, jumping from the counter. "Hey, Dez!" He said.

"But- you- then- Ugh! Nevermind!" I said, running up the stairs to the practice room.

_**Austin's POV**_

"What's her problem?" I asked Trish, who was laughing like a maniac, and Dez, he was also laughing a little.

Trish looked at me and said, "You started acting like a cat and were being all cudelly with Ally and you licked her!" She laughed even more when she finished.

"Eww! I licked her?" I asked the same time Dez asked, "He licked her?"

Trish nodded and Dez started laughing along with her.

I groaned and ran up the stairs to the practice room.

Turning the door knob, I walked in and saw Ally sitting at the Piano bench, writing in her songbook.

"Alls?" I said her nickname, walking over to her.

She looked up at me and said, "Oh hi, Austin." She looked back down and continued to write in her songbook.

"Um Ally, sorry about that. I didn't know I would do that as a cat..." I said, looking down at her small figure.

She chuckled and closed her songbook, looking up at me. "Austin, it's fine. The only part I found disturbing is when you grinned at me like you were some stalker and when you... licked me. Four times."

"I really licked you?" I asked, sitting down next to her on the bench, our shoulders pressed together.

She giggled and nodded, not knowing what to say.

I chuckled slightly and pulled her into a hug.

She gladly hugged me back and I said, "My tongue isn't that bad."

She laughed and replied, "Well knowing you, you probably ate a window burger-"

"Or something off my pants." I finished for her. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly had the urge to kiss her.

The moonlight shined on her perfect, flawless face and I began to lean in.

And what suprised me, is that she did to.

Our lips met half way and I immediatly wrapped my arms around her petite waist and hers wrapped around my neck, messing with the ends of my hair.

Our lips moved in perfect sync as we kissed. I pulled her small frame closer to me, smiling into the kiss as I did so.

Soon, the need of air began to effect us and we pulled apart.

I rested my forehead on hers and smiled, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Ally?" I asked, looking deeply into her big brown doe eyes.

"Yeah, Austin?" She replied, looking into my chocolate colored eyes with green flecks by the ebony pupil.

I intertwined my hand with hers and said, "I love you."

She smiled and asked, "Y-you love me?"

I nodded and said, "I have for a long time, actually. People say teenagers don't know when they are in love, but I do. Ally, I love your eyes, I love your voice, your face, your hair, your smile, your laugh, your personality, your dorkyness, your everything. There is not one flaw I can find in you, Allyson Marie Dawson. And yes, I found out your middle name. You are very beautiful, inside and out, and you write beautiful songs in that very interesting songbook of yours," He paused, his eyes flicking to the worn out leather book. "And everything about you is beautiful, Ally. So I have one question." I paused, looking into her eyes. "Will you give me, Austin Monica Moon, the permission to call you my girlfriend?"

I saw her smile, her eyes slightly watery. "Yes, Austin Monica Moon. Oh course."

I smiled brightly and pressed my lips once again agenst hers.

Once we parted, Ally said, "I love you to."

* * *

**A/N~ So how was my first one-shot? I hope it was funny and Auslly filled. =3 Please R&R!**

**Also, I read a story called playing with yarn by Silverflae07 and I thought I should make my own version of it. So credit for this idea goes to Silverflare07. But I think hers is funnier and better then mine. =3**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	2. Author Replies

**Hey! It's AusllyGirl123 and I'm just gonna give some thanks and stuff to some reviews I've gotten for this.**

**Meg.X~ I didn't copy the story. I said at the bottom Authors note that all credit for the story goes to Silverflare07 and that I just wanted to try to make my own version of this. I gave credit to the author who had this idea first.**

**GreenGirl3734~ Thanks! c= You should read Silverflare07's one-shot of this. =3 I think it's funnier then mine.**

**Got2LiveItBigTime~ Thanks! It means a lot cause I honestly didn't think I would be good at writing fanfiction cause I'm new at it. **

**LoveShipper~ Yes. Yes it would. Actually, it did happen in the episode Dee Jays and Demos (I think that's what it's called) but it was only for a few seconds.**

**Guest~ As I said before, I didn't copy it. I gave full credit to Silverflare07 for the idea. I don't know if you read the authors note at the end of this but it said I give full credit to Silverflare07 and that I just wanted to make my own version of it. But thank you, for your honest opinion. **

**Guest~ Thanks a lot! c=**


End file.
